


Meet Me in the Bathroom

by jimhoppersbeard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chilton is as usual a horny mess, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Humiliation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/pseuds/jimhoppersbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assigned the task of being a cleaner for Frederick Chilton after his last cleaner retired, you find him in a rather compromising position when you're early for work. Luckily for him, you feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of great fics about working with or for Frederick, but I wanted to explore what would happen if you worked for him at his house. I hope this works!

Walking up the driveway to the impressive building, dragging a crate of cleaning good behind you, you passed Doctor Chilton, at least you assumed it was him. He looked short, with thick hair swept back and a soft looking short beard he had a good-looking face with big eyes hat you were drawn to immediately. You had been given the job of cleaning his house twice a week when his old cleaner left to retire. As you approached him to introduce yourself he looked you up and down with a raised eyebrow and finished with a smirk.

"Hello there, I am Doctor Frederick Chilton. Pleased to meet you, I am assuming that you are my new cleaner?"

"Yes- hello Doctor Chilton. I've already been handed a set of keys and briefed on what needs doing around the place. If there's anything you need-"

"That will be all," he cut you off bluntly, "I will be out for the rest of the day. I will see how you have done when I get back later."

He turned to get into his car and didn't look at you again.

"What an ass," you whispered to yourself as you carried on lugging your crate up to his front door. Turning around, you saw him driving off in his ridiculous red car. Ridiculous but kind of nice.

The interior of the house was just as impressive as the exterior. Grand open spaces with the odd ornament, art, and flowers, big windows looking out onto a large glistening pool and beautiful gardens, a neat kitchen which looked as though it had never been used.

You couldn't help but take a look in his kitchen cupboards to see what he ate. There was pasta, jars of sauce, and various tinned food. In the fridge there was microwave meals, juice, and yogurt. His diet suggested he lived alone which seemed a shame in a big empty house such as this, but given the way he had just spoken to you, you were hardly surprised.

\--------

As Chilton climbed into his car and saw you walking away, he got a good look at you from behind when you couldn't see him looking. Impressed by your figure, he drove to work feeling pleased with himself. He liked the thought of having a young, attractive woman around his house. He rarely had anyone at all around it, but young and attractive was certainly agreeable. You popped into his thoughts rather a lot that day.

\--------

After dusting, polishing the floors, and disinfecting the kitchen (although what there was to disinfect you weren't sure), you moved on to his en suite bathroom. Apart from the towel he had left from his morning shower, and a spot of toothpaste on the mirror, again there wasn't much to actually do. You fulfilled your duties anyway and cleaned the already sparkling surfaces and bathroom suite. Not being able to help yourself once more, you found yourself having a look through Doctor Chilton's bathroom cabinets.

He had shelf upon shelf of different strength and scented moisturisers - for his face, hand and nails, body. His hair care range had more bottled of liquid than you had ever used in your life, and he used cleanser and toner. This was a man who knew how to look after his appearance but perhaps not himself. Making his bed and positioning the throw pillows and layers of blankets you appreciated how soft and rich the fabrics were, just about resisting a lie down on them.

You thought about what a shame it was that he was so harsh toward you, because you found him rather unusually sexy. Seeing how he lived made you want him more, made you want to take care of him and learn a thing or two about skin care too. You left your job feeling satisfied and actually looking forward to your next visit here in 3 days. Perhaps if he's around you could try and soften him slightly. 

\--------

That night when he had returned home, Chilton inspected his house and found nothing to complain about. You had done a great job and he was impressed. He was also still thinking about you. You had been on his mind since he saw you walk away from him, your legs, your ass, your hair. He could smell your perfume on his bed where you had leant over to tuck the blankets in. It smelt heavenly. He got in the shower and stroked himself to completion thinking about you, the way you looked, the way you walked the way you smelt. His big hand desperately fisting his cock, he panted your name as come splattered onto the tiles in front of him, the warm water beating down on his head and trickling down his face and into his open mouth. He would have to wipe that off before you came back. Dry and dressed in pyjama bottoms, he settled into bed, bunching the blanket up close to him where it smelt like you.

\--------

Saturday finally came around and you were heading off to clean Doctor Chilton's house again. You had no idea if he worked Saturdays or if he would be busy elsewhere, but you made an effort to look presentable just incase he was home. You hoped he would be. Maybe he wouldn't be so cold when he was relaxed in his own environment. You could hardly wait to see.

You saw his car on the driveway and checked yourself in the reflection of the glass to make sure you looked your best. You were 15 minutes early Annie, his last cleaner, said it would be fine to go straight in if you were as it only meant you got out quicker.

You decided to start with his bathroom and bedroom first this time and work your way down.

As you opened his bedroom door and walked in with your household gloves on ready to wipe the sink down, you saw everything you didn't expect to see.

Doctor Chilton was completely naked, his bed sheets bunched up and tangled around his ankles, his head thrown back in pleasure and his hand wrapped firmly around his hard cock, slowly moving from the base to the tip which he gave an extra squeeze. A shiny layer of sweat covered his chest and arms and his eyes were shut tight as he moaned your name loudly.

He was so entirely wrapped up in his own pleasure that he hadn't heard you come into the room and still hadn't noticed you standing there with your eyes wide open taking the sight of him like this in. You came to your senses and turned to leave as his eyes popped open, he let go of his cock and sat bold upright.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I can explain, it's not-"

You kept your back to him to save his embarrassment but you didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," he repeated sounding disappointed in himself, "I wasn't expecting you until 9 and I, well I can not really say anything to explain the rest."

"You don't need to explain."

"I suppose you will want to leave. I will find another cleaning company. I'm so sor-"

"Please stop apologising," you say removing your gloves, "I can't say I'm not guilty of the same."

"Well of course, it is natural but I said your name-"

"No, I mean the last time I was here I went home and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I had to relieve it somehow."

Chilton's jaw almost hit the floor. "I did not know you meant- well, I am very flattered."

You turned to face him and made your way over to the bed. Despite being caught masturbating over you his cock was still rock hard, almost as if he got off on that. Kneeling between his legs you grabbed it and stroked slowly, leaning in to kiss him. His beard felt as soft as it looked and he whimpered into your mouth. His hands fumbled across your dress to undo the buttons and remove your small apron.

Once in just a lacy bra and panties, you shifted to lay beside him, still kissing passionately. His hand was at your collar bone, he trailed a finger from there to the top of your panties then, painfully slow, he slid his hand underneath the fabric to tease your clit before parting your folds and entering a finger. You were dripping wet by now.

"Tell me," he said with a rough voice, "what did you imagine when you touched yourself?"

His finger felt so good alternating between pumping in and out and sliding up to circle your clit before pushing back in again.

"I thought about you touching me just like this actually," you replied breathless.

"Am I living up to your expectations?"

"So far you are far exceeding them- ahhhh mmnn..." Your eyes flittered shut.

He looked smug at that, and circling your clit again, slowly and without much pressure this time, he pulled down your bra to lick and nip at one of your nipples. You looked down to see his cock leaking precome. He was aching by now.

Removing his hand he slid off your panties as you removed your bra. Rolling over to lay flush against you he slid his cock up and down between your folds, hissing at how your wetness felt as you moaned each time he grazed your clit. He had one hand gripping your hip, the other squeezing your breast and his fingers playing across your nipple.

As you moaned in appreciation he pushed his length into you slowly. The size of it was a lot to accommodate and he grunted at how tight you felt around him.

When you had become a little more comfortable with how his cock felt inside you, you managed to ask "And what exactly were you having me do in your little fantasy just then?"

His heavy lidded eyes half opened to look at you as he thrust into you repeatedly, "This time, it was about precisely this," he managed before moaning in unison with you.

"This time?"

He didn't realise what he had let out.

"Since we are being honest it was the second time. The last was in the shower - I was in the shower and I had you sucking me off in there... Ahhhh oh god," saying it out loud spurred him on and his thrusts became erratic.

He hooked his arm around your leg and brought it up, the new angle feeling great for both of you, then slid his hand down the inside of your thigh to rub your clit, harder than before. The feel of his hand running over your skin made you shiver. You were both close and desperate, panting loudly and gripping onto each other with your free hands. His face was pressed into the crook of your neck, his beard tickling you pleasantly.

Giving in, you moaned "Doctor Chilton!" Before letting your orgasm consume you, hitting you hard as you rode it out on his erratic thrusts and the pressure of his fingers.

Hearing you shout his name - and his title, even better - tipped him over the edge too and he lowered to bury his face in your breasts as he alternated between whimpers and deep throated moans, thrusting haphazardly until he came with a shout.

Laying tangled together, getting your breaths back, you pushed your fingers into his hair. It felt amazing, just as his array of products would have you believe.

"You know, I would rather like to feel that beard of yours between my thighs."

He looked up with hungry eyes, disbelieving that you had just fucked him, let alone that you wanted more and were so upfront about it. This was just what he needed to get all the pent up sexual frustration out of his system.

"But first," you said teasingly, "why don't we fulfil your other fantasy. The one in the shower?"

You pried yourself from under him, his jaw once again hitting the floor at your words, and slowly walked across to the bathroom door.

Beckoning him with your fingers you whispered, "I will be waiting..."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any suggestions for future fics :)


End file.
